


Like A Banshee

by devylish



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/pseuds/devylish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something quick and small that came to my mind while watching The Fairy Godparents Job.<br/>Established Eliot/Sophie<br/>Disclaimer on profile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Banshee

“You know, it woulda' been nice of you to pay a little attention to me in the theater last night.”

“Hmmm? What?” She was taking her hair out of the ponytail she'd put it up in while she was washing the day's makeup off. Padding to the couch she settled next to him.

“See, that's exactly what I’m talkin' about: Attention.... to me.” He put his hand on her thigh, tapping his fingers in a little pattern, “you know... while I was getting my ass kicked in the wings of the theater while Widmark was on stage?”

“Oh Eliot, please! You weren't even breathing heavy when you were done fighting with him.”

He let his hand slide higher on her soft skin, “... yeah, well, it still would've been nice to have you watchin' to see if I was okay. Or askin' if I was okay. Or offerin' to help or something. Maybe offerin' up a sigh, or a gasp, or a hand clutched to the chest because you were worried... somethin' woulda been nice.”

She turned to the side and peered at him - he had a mock pout on his face. Shaking her head and smiling slightly, she shifted to her knees and lifted her left leg so that she could straddle his lap. “For future reference, if I hadn't been absolutely positive that you could handle him,” she rubbed her hand along his jaw, “Or if there had been even a question of you actually needing my help,” she leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of his nose, “I would have jumped on his back and screamed like a banshee in an attempt to incapacitate him.” 

Eliot gave a slow smile, his hands falling to rest on Sophie's hips. “Jumped on his back huh? Yeah, we're definitely gonna start you on some self-defense training.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes at the threat/offer. Moving her hands to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing she began to speak as she shimmied it up and off of her body. “Now, if you really want to hear me sigh or gasp, or if you would like there to be some 'chest clutching',” she pressed her now bare breasts against his shirt clad chest, “I think you know exactly what you have to do.”


End file.
